Isabella
by The Darkness Overshines666
Summary: I was bored so please enjoy


I Don't ouw In or song ^_^

* * *

" I'm Izayoi Kirin Kyo. I am a Inu demoness. To be exact I am Princess Izayoi, but to get the whole story you have to start from my birth."

"Ahh. I-InuYasha Its time." Kagome told him. "What do you mean Kagome?" Said a very tired Inuyasha. "Its time to go to Ramen Land, you idiot its time to deliver the baby. Get me to kaede's hut now."

*At Kaede's hut later*

"Ye did great child, and now ye have a beutiful baby girl." Kaede told the new hanyou mother. "Inuyasha come here." Kagome said in a tired voice. "Yes Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Look at our beutiful baby girl." At that moment Inuyasha looked into the little girls eyes, and knew that she was his little girl. "What do you want to call her?" Kagome asked. "If its not to much troble can we call her Izayoi, after my mother?" "Thats fine Inuyasha. So here is our little Izayoi Kirin kyo." Kagome told him. "That is a great name for our Princess." Inuyasha told her.

*Normal time*

" Mother theres a note from Koga." I told mother. "Oh its adressed to you sweetie. Mother said. "I'll read it out loud. Izzy Kyo your invited to Ryo's masquerade ball on the lunar moon. Wow I can't wait to go." I said. "What makes you think your going young lady?" "Well I never ask for anything. So please let me go, and let me go to shuori's for my costume if I can." I told her. She thought for a minute then "Yes you can and I will help you." "Thank you mommy." She was suprised because I hadn't called her mommy in about ten years. "Now what color do you want your dress to be? Wait let me guess red?" She said. "Yes mother." So we went to Shuori's cave, and told us what we wanted. She had a beutiful dress in three minutes tops. "Its beutiful. What do we owe?" "It free your highness." "No it is simpley to beutiful." So I handed her 50 gold coins. "Thank you. Oh and heres your mask for the ball." She handed me the most beutiful maska I had ever seen, and it matched my dress. With the same red and black flower pattern. "Thanks again." Then we left.

*Eastern lands*

"Ryo you must find a girl at this ball." Koga told his son. "Yes son I want some beutiful grand pups." Ayame said. "Mom you are embarrassing me in front of our whole clan." "Son do you have anyone in mind." "Well I was thinking about the princess of the Western Lands." Ryo said. "You mean Inuyasha's daughter?'' Koga asked. "Yes izayoi. I love her, and have loved her since we were little kids. I hope she comes to my party." Ryo confessed. "Ryo are you sure?" Koga asked his son. "Yes father." "But son she is Inuyasha's mutt." Koga said, now Ryo was getting angry. All his father wanted was for him to marry a wolf demoness. "Father I'm done with this conversation father I'm in love with her, and I am going to tell her at the ball." Ryo said as he stormed off.

*Western lands*

"Father how do I look?" I asked. "You look beutiful my girl." Father said. "But why do you have this dress?" "Well because of Ryo's party." I said handing him the scroll. "And who said you could go?" Father asked "I did Inuyasha." My mother told him while she was fuming. "Ok honey I didn't mean anything." "Good dad because I love Ryo. And I am going to tell him that at the ball tonight." "Oh Izayoi please don't." father told me. "Why not father." I asked. " Because he is a wolf demon. Why don't you mate with Hacoondashi." "Father I don't love him dad. I want to mate with someone I love." I told both of my parents. "Inuyasha I agree with Izayoi, I married you out of choice not betrothed. Like what your trying to do to our daughter." Mother said. "Thank you mom, and dad I rest my case. Oh mom can you help me with my shoes... Wait mom do I have to wear shoes." "Yes de.." "But mom we are in the seventeenth century." "Fine at least wear you red dyed fur pads." She told me. " Thats reasonable mom." I told her and since my dress is made special for dog demonesses I trasform into my true form, and left for the ball.

*At the ball*

Ryo P.O.V

"I knew she wouldn't come, she just was my friend because she felt sorry for me.'' I told my mother. Then I heard her yelling at Hakaku and Ginta. "What do you mean invitation. I am Princess Izayoi heir to the western lands. Let me in Hakaku, or I'll tear you to shreads." She told them. "Well your just as stuborn as your father Izzy." I told her.

Izayoi P.O.V

I had arrived at the eastern lands, when they stopped me. "Hakaku and Ginta get out of my way, I am Princess Izayoi Kyo." Sorry Princess Kyo we were told not to let you in." Hakaku let me in before I tear you to shred's." I told both of them. "Well your just as stuborn as your father Izzy." Ok only three people knew that name. Those people were Mina and Nima the demon slayer and monks daughters my closest friends, nicknames slayer and priestess. And the third was my crush Ryo nickname Ry. "Ry stop I'm blushing.'' I said "Now down to important business who told you to not let Princess Kyo in?" He only called me by my royal name when something was wrong. "Who danm it?" "Well prince Wolfe your father." Ryo looked crushed. I could tell because he took off his mask and went to his or should I say our friendship garden. The reason its called that is because all us friends planed different flowers to show our unike friendship. And he went to ne special spot. It was the spot we planted our favorite flower a forget-me-not." I went over to him and sat down and looked a the sky. "Lovely night eh Ry?" "I guess." Our friend Mina and Nima came out then Mina sad "Come on Nima lets give these two some privacy." When they went back inside I blushed. "You look cute when you blush Izzy." He told me. "Thanks Ry." Then he got up. "Izzy there's some thing I wanted to ask you tonight." I got a blush again. "Well um ... will you be my mate and love for the rest of my life?" Shock, happiness, and disbelief hit me like dynamite. "Um Izzy? Oh I am so stupid why would a girl like you love me?" "Um.. Ry you didn't let me answer. Yes Ryo I will be your mate. Some love is for life, but mine is eternal." I told Ry. Then I took off my mask and kissed him. I put my mask back on, and took the shocked wolf into the party. "Ok but I want you to sing a song." Ry told me as Mina and Nima pushed me in front of the crowd. "What do you want me to sing you guys all I know are my practice songs and the song I wrote?'' I asked. "How about you sing that song you sang at my engagement party that you wrote?" Mina the oldest had gotten engaged and had me sing. "Ok Love Story it is."

Love Story


End file.
